


Happy Yule, Anthony Stark.

by mortjadore



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortjadore/pseuds/mortjadore





	Happy Yule, Anthony Stark.

I **_hate_** this!

 

The Asgardian had been on earth more than a decade and he stilled missed home-Asgard. Right about now the Yule celebrations would be in full swing. Children and women dancing, men drinking and watching their families play, laughter in their eyes and hearts. Yule was one of the few things Loki was ever truly excited for. one of the few things he was praised for.

In Asgard, Loki would direct the decorating of the great hall; draping the thrones room in skins of the brightest color he could find, wrapping fresh vines around the pillars and adorning the ceiling with flowers. No one could do the flowers like Loki and Frigga.

 

Loki sighed, laying back on his bed. He closed his eyes and imagined how the reddened buds would look on his ceiling. He imagined the main lobby of the avengers training center would look most lovely in red. He was suprised to feel a tear slip down his cheek.

 

_I hate this_. He thought. _I hate Midgard and its lack of holidays, I hate the stupid cold weather, I hate- What was that?_

Loki sat up on his bed, listening for the sound he had just heard. When it didn't come again, Loki decided to investigate. He tiptoed softly down the stairs leading from his room to the main living area of his and Anthony's shared suite. The noise came again and got louder as he hurried down the stairs. Loki froze on the last step.

 

"Morning Loki!" Tony said balancing precariously on a step stool. He appeared to be stringing vines across the mantle as well as what Loki knew to be Christmas lights.

 

"What are you doing?" Tony laughed.

 

"I'm decorating for our Yule-Christmas party!" Loki was shocked. How did the mortal even know of the old holiday?

 

"How do you know of Yule?"

 

"Welp" Tony carefully got down from his stool. "I talked to Thor and asked him what y'all usually do and he gave me a list. I thought you'd want to decorate since you did it in Asgard."

 

Loki's immediate reaction was to kiss his mortal on his grinning mouth. He obviously acted on the whim.

 

"Thanks you so much Anthony!" He said holding Tony close. "This is exactly what I needed!" Tony rubbed Loki's back softly.

 

" I knew you probably missed home, Asgard probably kicks ass at Christmas" Loki chuckled softly at the statement.

 

" yes, the Great Hall is usually covered in poinsettias I believe you call them, The entire ceiling covered in red, very beautiful"

 

"Well, if you want to get this done before the rest of your family gets here I'd suggest we hurry." Loki raised an eye brow at the mention of his family.

 

"What family, may I ask?"

 

"On I didn't tell you? Thor called Frigga and she's coming to Midgard for the week!"

Loki's eyes widened, unwilling to believe the wonderful proclamation.

 

"Truly? She is really coming?" Tony nodded.

 

"Of course! Why wouldn't she? She loves you." Loki grinned, hugging Tony tightly

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Tony blushed, patting Loki's back.

 

"It's not that big a deal, I knew you'd want to spend Christmas-er, Yule with your mother."

"Thank you Tony" Loki said looking into the other man's eyes. "Truly, this means a lot to me" Tony smiled

 

"I'm glad that this is good, because I couldn't figure out what to get you as a gift." Loki's laugh was light and happy. He hugged Tony again

 

"This is more than enough." Tony voice was slightly muffled by Loki's shoulder.

 

"Merry Christmas Loki."

 

"Happy Yule Anthony."

 


End file.
